The date
by peacelovemushrooms
Summary: Cheated on by Mike, Bella doesn't have a date for her brother Emmett's wedding, until her bestfriend Alice's brother comes into town. will they find love? ALL Human! usual parings I SUCK AT SUMMARIES! R
1. The date

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Twilight or its Characters**

**BPOV**

I can't believe this, he cheated on me! Its 1 week away from my brother Emmett's wedding and I don't have a date. He was supposed to meet my parents and the rest of my family. I couldn't go to the wedding alone my mom would have something to say about me not bringing a date again. You see I was always the girl who was alone at these kind of things. I finally had a date and he dumped me for Jessica Stanley, Stupid Mike Newton. My thoughts were interrupted by the phone, I looked at the caller I.D. and I instantly knew who it was.

Hello Alice! I said

Hi Bella She chirped

So what did you need Alice?

Well, I know that you don't have a date for your brother' wedding and really don't want that incredible dress that we bought the other day to go to waste. She was babbling on and on and I knew what she was getting at but I needed for her to get to the point.

Get to the point Alice. 

Ok fine! Well, my brother is in town and I've told him all about you and he really wants to meet you and I just thought that your brother's Wedding would be perfect. I thought for a minute her brother Edward is really handsome.

Ok Alice I'll bring him to the wedding.


	2. Meeting Edward

**Review! Review! Review! **

**Okay, sorry for the grammar errors! Promise to be better this chapter and the chapters to come. So here's chapter 2**

**BPOV**

The next couple of days past quickly, with Alice taking me shopping numerous times for things that she thinks are essential for the wedding. She told me a lot about Edward. I've never met him I just have seen pictures. Today was Thursday and I only had two days left until I have to go back home to Forks. I moved to New York after high school while Emmett stayed in Forks and met Rosalie. I was lying in bed surrounded only by my thoughts until I heard someone walk in my apartment. I was filled with panic until I heard Alice's cheery voice call my name.

"Bella!" she yelled

I walked out of my room to find that she wasn't alone. She was with the man I had seen in the pictures.

"Bella this is my brother Edward" Alice said 

"Hi Edward" I said.

"Hello Bella" he replied. His eyes never left mine. We stared at each other for a long time with a feeling of electricity flowing between us that I've never felt before. Our gaze was broken by Alice's loud cough. I looked away and blushed, he looked down and smiled.

"Are you packed for this Weekend Bella?" Alice asked me.

"Alice that's two days away" I said.

"You should still be packed" she replied. Then without another word she walked to my room. I turned to Edward who was chuckling just as I was.

"God she can be a handful" Edward said.

"Uh-huh."

Then Edward leaned into me and whispered in my ear.

"Alice didn't tell me you were beautiful." I was sure that he could feel my cheeks start to flush.

"And your blush is beautiful as well." He said. The comment only made my blush redden.

"Thank you Edward" I said.

"There is no need to thank me I'm just stating a fact." I just smiled, "He is such a gentleman." I thought. I opened my mouth to speak but Alice came from my room.

"Good now all three of us are packed" she said.

"Thanks for getting me packed Alice" I said 

"Your welcome Bella any chance to pick what you wear is a good time to me" she stated

I had to giggle at this. "You do love to pick out my wardrobe." 

"Yes I do." She said.

"So Bella would you like to come to dinner with me?" Edward asked

"I would really like that Edward." I replied. Edward opened his mouth to say something but didn't get a word in because of his sister's squeal. Edward looked at me and chuckled.

"I'll be back to pick you up at 7:00 if that works for you?" he asked 

"Yeah that sounds great." I answered.


	3. Meeting Bella

AN

**AN.: I am so sorry for not coming through on my promise of updating everyday, but I had spring break and it was crazy! It was my birthday and I got my tongue pierced and I really didn't feel like writing. SORRY!! Anyway I have decided to do Edward's point of view of their meeting so here it is!**

**EPOV**

I was woken up by Alice bursting in the room.Edward, rise and shine" she said in her chipper voice.

"Alice!" I groaned pushing my face further in the pillow.

"Edward get up, I'm giving you half an hour to get ready and then I'm coming back in here and dragging you out of bed!" With that she walked out shutting the door behind her. I got up and got in the shower and got dressed I knew that if I didn't get up when I did Alice would come in and yell at me. I made my way into Alice's kitchen where she was already waiting for me drinking a cup of coffee. I walked over to the coffee maker and made myself a cup of coffee.

"Alice, why did you have me wake up?" I asked her before taking a sip of my coffee.

"Because we're going to go wake Bella up." She replied. I thought for a minute I really wanted to meet Bella, from what Alice told me she's perfect for me, and I was really excited that I was her date for her brother's wedding.

"Alright, we better get going" she said. I followed her out the door and to the car. We sat in a comfortable silence before Alice decided to end it.

"I think you'll really like her Edward." she stated.

"Well, from the way that you talk about her I would think I will" I replied.

"Of course I talk good about her she's my best friend" she said matter of factly. We pulled up to what I assume is her apartment building. We walked right up and opened the locked door. "Well they must be good friends she has a key to her apartment." I thought to myself.

"Bella!" she yelled. Bella walked out of a room and stood in front of us. She was beautiful with a heart shaped face, beautiful chocolate eyes, and her dark brown hair that complimented her pale skin.

"Bella this is my brother Edward." Alice said

"Hi Edward" Bella said.

Hello Bella I replied. I couldn't take my eyes away from hers'. We stared at each other with a odd feeling electricity flowing between us. Our gaze broke when my sister's loud cough sprang in the air. She looked away and a beautiful blush crept on her face, I looked down and smiled.

"Are you packed for the weekend Bella." my sister asked Bella

"Alice that's two days away" Bella replied.

"You should still be packed" Alice said. Then walked in the direction where Bella had come from. Bella and I started to laugh.

"God she can be a handful." I said

"Uh huh" was Bella's reply. I took advantage of my sister's absence to tell Bella how beautiful she was so I leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Alice didn't tell me you were beautiful." I could feel her blush returning so I took the time to tell her what I thought about that as well and whispered "And your blush is beautiful as well." I felt her blush redden even more.

"Thank you Edward." She said

"There's no need to thank me I was just stating a fact." She was easily the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. She looked like she was about to speak but Alice came in the room.

"Good now all three of us are packed" Alice said

"Thanks for getting me packed Alice" Bella said

"Your welcome Bella any chance to pick out what you wear is a good time to me." Alice stated. Bella started to laugh it sounded like bells.

"You do love to pick out my wardrobe" Bella said

"Yes I do" Alice answered

"So Bella would you like to come to dinner with me" I asked

"I would really like that Edward" she replied. I wanted to say something but couldn't because of Alice's squeal. I looked at Bella and laughed

"I'll be back to pick you up at 7:00 if that works for you?" I asked

"Yeah that sounds great" she answered

**Okay tell me if this is repetitive. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!**


	4. First date

As soon as Alice and Edward left I went to go get ready for my day

BPOV

As soon as Alice and Edward left I went to go get ready for my day. I decided that I was going to go to the park and take pictures. Before I left the house Alice had called me saying that she would be back at my place to get me ready for my date at 5:00. Why I need two hours to get ready I don't know but you gotta love Alice! When I got to the park I took pictures of everything I saw. I loved photography and the park was my favorite place to express it. It took my mind off of everything else in my life and just let me focus on taking the picture. When I got back Alice was already there.

"Hey Alice" I said

"Hi Bella" she replied

"We need to get you ready" Alice said

"Alice just don't go over board" I said

"Never!" Alice said in mock horror.

An hour and forty-five minutes later, I was ready in a simple black dress and I even talked Alice into letting me wear flats. Alice left and I decided to curl up on the couch and read but before I could turn the first page there was a knock on the door. I got up and answered the door at the other side of it was Edward and he was as handsome as ever. He was wearing a white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows with simple blue jeans. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Bella you look…Beautiful" he said

"Thank you Edward, you don't look to bad yourself." I replied

"Thank you Bella are you ready"

"Yeah, let's go." I replied

We got into his car and drove to the restaurant in a comfortable silence which was weird because we just met. But somehow I feel like I've known him my whole life. He took me to this little Italian restaurant. We ordered and then made small talk.

"Bella, how about we play 20 questions?" Edward asked

"Sounds fun. Do you want to go first?" I answered

"Yes unless you want to go first." He said

"No I think I can let you go first." I replied

"Okay, what's your favorite color?" he asked

I had to giggle at his simple question. "My favorite color?" I asked not sure if he was serious.

"Yeah we have to start somewhere don't we?"

"I guess your right. I don't really have a favorite color, it changes with my mood."

"Well what is it right now?" he asked.

"Green", I blurted out with out thinking remembering his piercing emerald eyes. God why did I have to say that of all things.

"Your turn" he said

"What are you studying?" I asked

"I'm going to med school." He answered

The night passed pretty much the same way us learning more about each other. It was nice and comfortable. When we got to my apartment we walked up hand and hand, and the current that passed through earlier us was back again. When we got to my door I turned to say goodbye.

"I had a really good time Edward" I said

"I did too Bella. I'm really looking forward to the wedding" he replied

"So am I" I answered he leaned in and so did I. The moment our lips touched I felt like I was in heaven. My hands were instantly in his hair while his went around my waist pulling me to him. He slid his tongue across my bottom lip asking for entry and I happily obliged. When the kiss ended we were both gasping for air.

"That was…. I couldn't finish my sentence so he did it for me "amazing" he asked, uh-huh I said while nodding.

"Well Bella I'll see you Friday" he said before kissing my hand.

"See you Friday" I said with that I walked into my apartment and got ready for bed, all the while thinking about Edward and our date.

**Sorry if this is rushing it a bit, but I just wanted to get it out. It took soo long. Okay for those that are wondering the chapters will get longer but I'm new to fan fiction and I'm just getting the hang of it so bear with me. As always REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**


	5. spending time with Edward

This Chapter is longer, and I will be putting titles on my chapters from now on soo enjoy

**This Chapter is longer, and I will be putting titles on my chapters from now on soo enjoy!**

**BPOV**

After our kiss I walked in my apartment in a daze. I got ready for bed thinking about Edward and our date. It went better than any other date I've ever had! I was so caught up in the night's events that I jumped about a foot of the ground at the sound of the phone ringing.

"Hello" I said.

"Bella" Alice's voice rang through the phone.

"Yes Alice" I said.

"How was your date" she asked

"It was great I think I really like him"

"I knew it!" she squealed. "I knew that you two were perfect for each other" she said excitedly.

"Alice calm down." I said even though I was more excited than she was. I heard her take a deep breath, and I knew that she was back to her normal self.

"So where did he take you" she asked

"This cute little Italian restaurant" I answered

"Did you guys kiss" she asked. "What was with all the questions?" I thought to myself. I really didn't want to answer this question so I dodged it the best I could.

"Alice I don't kiss and tell" I responded

"Bellaaaaaaa." She whined. I knew she was going to get it out of me sooner or later, and I knew that she wouldn't give up until she did.

"Yes Alice we kissed! Are you satisfied?" I shouted

"Yes I am" she responded.

"Well, I've had a long day and I have to get up for work in the morning so I'm gonna go to bed ok." I said

"Okay, see you Friday." She said

"Alright bye" I said

"Bye" she replied. After I hung up the phone I crawled into bed to get comfortable. I laid there for a minute until I heard my cell phone start to buzz of my nightstand. I opened it up to see that I had a text message from a number I didn't recognize.

**Hey, beautiful**

** Edward**

I sighed in relief and I couldn't help but smile. Then I realized that we didn't exchange numbers earlier. So I replied:

**Hey, handsome. **

**How did you get my number?**

** Bella **

I waited anxiously for his reply and I didn't have to wait long because my phone buzzed shortly after I sent my message.

**One guess.**

** Edward**

I knew who it was so I replied:

**Damn pixie**

** Bella**

He replied soon after

**Uh-huh, **

**Bella what are you doing around lunch tomorrow?**

** Edward**

I read his reply and thought about my schedule for tomorrow I had to work at the bookstore but I should be able to take lunch at 1:00. So I typed:

**I have to work but I have a lunch break at 1:00.**

** Bella**

** Would you be willing to go on a picnic in the park with me?**

** Edward**

I read his reply and was immediately excited to see what tomorrow's lunch would bring. I answered is text message:

**Of course Edward I would love to. We should just meet there so that I can just leave and get to work from there. **

** Bella**

Moments later my phone buzzed again.

**Ok, sounds great. You really should get some sleep Bella.**

I read his reply and knew that he was right, but I still didn't want to stop talking to him. But I knew that I was going to see him tomorrow. So I wrote him to say goodnight.

**I know your right. Goodnight Edward.**

**See you tomorrow.**

**Bella **

I waited to see if he sent a reply, sure enough my phone vibrated moments later.

**Goodnight Bella, see you tomorrow**

** Edward**

I read his text and rolled over into a peaceful sleep. The next morning I had to get up at 7:00 because I had to be at the bookstore at 8:00. I got up and jumped in the shower and got dressed all while my mind was stuck on Edward. I was ready at 7:45 that gave me 15 minutes to get to the store right down the street. I opened the door to go to work, and in my doorway was Edward.

"Hi" I said

"Hello Beautiful" he said as he leaned in to kiss my cheek.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I thought that I would go to work with you." He said

"Okay that sounds good." I responded

"Are you ready?" he asked

"Yeah, let's go" I said. He grabbed my hand and we walked to his silver Volvo. He opened the door for me then jogged to the driver side and slide in. Once we started driving we fell in a comfortable silence until I decided to break it.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"How'd you know that I would be going to work right now?"

"Alice told me. She said that she sometimes went to your work to hang out and that it would be ok if I went in with you." He explained

"Ok." I answered simply.

"Is it ok that I came with you?" he asked hesitantly

"Yeah the owner is my uncle Billy so yeah it is."

"Good just making sure that I wouldn't be getting you in any trouble." He said

"Nope, I'm glad that you came." I said

"I'm glad that you're glad" He replied. The rest of the drive was spent in another comfortable silence. It wasn't long until we were there. I loved the fact that Edward and I didn't have to talk we are completely comfortable in silence. When we got there I started to open up the store while Edward just watched. After I was done I made a cup of coffee for both of us and it was then that I realized that I didn't know how he took his coffee, so I took a guess hopefully I got it right. I sat down next to him and gave him his cup. He took a sip, I looked at his face to see if I had gotten it right. He sighed in what I guessed was contentment. I took my own sigh but mine was of relief.

"How'd you know how I took my coffee?" he asked

"Took a wild guess, I'm guessing that I got it right?"

"Uh-huh, you're very observant." He said

"Well, Black coffee wasn't that hard to figure out, but you're not the first person to say that." I said

"I bet" he said

The part of the day before passed quickly. Soon it was 12:30 and Edward left to do something and wouldn't tell me what. At one o'clock on the dot he was back I was just grabbing my purse out of the locker room.

"Ready?" he asked

"Yep" I replied when we got to the park he walked to a spot under a big oak tree and laid a blanket on the ground and sat down. We started to empty out the contents of the basket which held two sandwiches, two bottles of water and two bags of chips. The sandwich was really good. After we were down eating I just laid there looking at Edward who was on his side facing me. I had my eyes closed so I didn't realize his lips on my cheek until I felt them. I opened my eyes and stared into his beautiful green ones. He leaned down to press his lips to mine and again I was in heaven. Our lips moved in perfect harmony until I felt the strong urge to deepen it so I raked my tongue along his bottom lip, he gladly obliged. The kiss lasted until we had to pull away to breath. He leaned away to give me some room so I took the chance to looked at what time it was it was 1:30 we had 15 minutes left until we had to get back.. I sighed in contentment.

"Bella?" Edward said

"yeah." I answered

"I really like you" he said

"I really like you too." I said. With that his lips were on mine again this time it was just a chaste kiss but still good. We started to pack up and head back. The rest of the day past quickly,. When it was 5:00 and I was off he took me home. I would really have to thank Alice

**Okay the longest chapter yet. yAy! I hope you liked it! So as always REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!! **


	6. Back Home to Forks

Okay so I've had a bad couple of days so that's why I haven't been updating so here it is…

**Okay so I've had a bad couple of days so that's why I haven't been updating so here it is…**

**BPOV**

I've been thinking about Edward non-stop since we spent time together Wednesday. Thursday passed in a blur with me lying around the house. I didn't think Today would ever come I was so excited to see Emmett! He was my not only my protective older brother but my best friend, he is like a big teddy bear Emmett is older by three years he is 24 and I'm 21. Alice is going to love him! He'll get along with Edward too (I hope)! I am so nervous about their meeting, I really like Edward. I respect Emmett's opinion on that kind of thing and he respected mine in return. He made sure that I approved of Rosalie when they first started dating but why wouldn't I she was my best friend along with her twin brother Jasper. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised when he fell for one of my best friends, He and Jasper had been best friends for years just like, Rosalie and I had we kind of just formed group. Jasper and I were really close we could talk about anything, our favorite topic being books. I loved to read just as much as I loved photography and he shared that love. No one knew this but Jasper was my first kiss. They always thought that my high school sweetheart Sam was my first kiss but that was not the case, I mean we never talked about it afterwards because we knew that there were no feelings behind it just curiosity. My high school boyfriend will be at the wedding, but it won't be awkward we ended on good terms we just weren't meant to be. I was surrounded by so many thoughts that I didn't even hear Alice and Edward come in until I felt someone encircle their arms around my waist, I sighed realizing that it was Edward.

"Hey" he whispered in my ear.

"Hi" I said in a happy tone as a turned in his arms to see his face.

"What were you thinking about so hard I know you didn't here us come in." he asked

"Just about the past and how excited I am that my brother's getting married" I answered truthfully.

"You really love your brother huh?" he asked

"Yep, he's one of my best friends." I replied

"You have more than one best friend?" he asked

"Uh-Huh, there's Alice of course, Rosalie Em's fiancé and Jasper Rosalie's twin brother." I responded.

"Do you have a best friend?" I asked

"Just Alice." He said.

'I always loved having a close relationship with my sibling." I stated

"Me too." He said. "Do you think your friends and family will like me?" he asked.

"My Mom will love you, my Dad will like you when he sees how good you are for me, Emmett will like you, but he'll be a bit overprotective which is to be expected, Jasper will be exactly like Emmett, and Rosalie will think you're cute."

"How overprotective?" he asked with a worried look in his eyes.

I tried to restrain from giggling by keeping my lips tightly closed but couldn't as I let a giggle escape. "Is that all you got from what I told you" I said still giggling.

"No I'm just a little worried about what they will think." He said

"Edward, they will love you, don't worry about it." I said

"You're only saying that because it's your family we both know that if the situation was reversed you would feel the same way I do." He said

"You know, you're probably right. But there really isn't anything to worry about with my family" I admitted as I put my hand against his cheek to soothe him he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. I leaned in and pressed my lips to his, he seemed startled by my action but accepted it quickly his hands went under the hem of my shirt and started to rub it across my lower back. He took the kiss a step further by sliding his tongue along my bottom lip I gladly gave in to his request our tongues tangled together until we were interrupted.

"Guys we need to get …Oh" she said as we jumped apart. I snuggled my face in the crook of his neck to hide my embarrassment He chuckled and turned towards Alice.

"What did you need Alice?" he asked

"We need to get going our flight is at 7:30" she replied I looked at the clock it was 6:00 she was right we really did need to get going. With that she turned on her heels and left the room. Edward turned back at me to give me a quick kiss on the lips and intertwine our fingers to lead me out of the room. On the way to the airport I fell asleep in Edward's warm embrace.

**EPOV**

Bella fell asleep in my arms on the way to catch our flight. I was really nervous to meet her friends and family especially her brother Emmett. He was so important to her. But on the other hand I was really excited I like Bella a lot and I want to as much about her as possible. I looked over at Alice who was just staring out the window. Once we reached the airport I woke Bella up with a kiss on the top of the head. Her beautiful brown eyes fluttered open then looked up at me. She smiled and I smiled back as she took her head off my chest. As the cab stopped I got out and to her hand leading her out as well. I wrapped my arm around her waist and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Have a good nap?" I asked

"Uh-huh" she said sleepily. I chuckled and walked into the airport. We went through security and boarded the plane soon both girls were sleeping on each shoulder. It didn't take long to reach the Seattle airport. Bella was awake for the rest of the cab ride. She got excited when we entered Forks. She was practically Alice happy. I loved to see her happy, her eyes got really bright and excited it was beautiful.

**BPOV**

I got really excited when we got into Forks. I couldn't wait! I called home to tell them that we would be there soon. When we pulled into the drive way my family was already outside waiting. When I got out of the car and ran to Emmett who had his arms out for a big bear hug. I giggled when his gripped tightened but then it started to cut off my oxygen supply.

"Em…can't ...breath!" I said gasping for air then he finally let me down.

"Sorry." He said

"It's okay Em." I said

I turned to Rose and Jasper. Jasper gave me a hug first.

"We've really missed you Bella" he said

"I've missed you guys too" I replied

Rose was next she gave me a hug as well.

"I've missed you soo much." She said

"I think you've just missed your shopping victim" I responded

"That too" she said simply as we both giggled.

I turned to my Dad. I was a total Daddy's girl I missed him like crazy! He swooped me up in a hugging the side of my head.

"I've missed you baby girl" he said

"I've missed you too Daddy" I answered. Finally I turned to my mom she gave me a warm hug.

"I'm glad you're home sweetheart." She said

"Me too." I said. Then I noticed that Alice and Edward had been behind me.

"Guys this is my friend Alice and her brother Edward" I said. My mom was first this time.

"Hello Alice, Edward welcome to our home" she also hugged them warmly.

"Hi" Alice said in her cheery voice.

"Hello" Edward said

My dad shook Edward's hand and greeted him warmly. I sighed in relief.

Then it was Emmett and Jasper's turn

"Hey Edward I'm Jasper." Jasper greeted as he shook Edward's hand then stepped away so that Emmett could say his hello.

"Hey Edward, so you're dating my baby sister?" Emmett asked. Edward looked at me worriedly but I gave him a reassuring smile which he returned.

"Yes I am" Edward replied

"You hurt her and I'll kill you" he said simply and walked off to find Rose. I looked over at Alice who has met Jasper's gaze. I kind of knew that they might be good for each other. When everyone else was inside I turned to Edward to make sure he was okay.

"That wasn't that bad now was it?" I asked him

"Your brother told me that he would kill me if I ever hurt you." He said

"That's just him being overprotective and a guy, Jasper said the same thing to him when him and Rose started dating." I said trying to get him at ease.

"No, I'm not scared of that I wouldn't expect anything less that's what I say to all of Alice's boyfriends." He replied.

"Good" I said as I kissed him lightly on the lips and walked in he house.

**So here it is Hope you liked it! Tell me what you thought. As always REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **


	7. Home

Here is the next chapter…

**Here is the next chapter…**

**EPOV**

Meeting Bella's family wasn't that bad. I just wanted them to like me, I really liked Bella, she was sweet, smart, funny and every other thing that I could ever want in a girl. Her people in her life really seem to love her. Her mom seems really to be just like a normal Mom, but I could see that he had a stronger bond with her dad and brother. I really could see myself with this girl forever. "God what am I talking about I've only known her for a few days why am I already thinking about forever?" I thought to myself. "Because it feels like you've known her forever" a voice in the back of my mind was saying. This is what I thought about as I walked into Bella's home. It was comfortable a medium sized house. Perfect for Bella's little family. When Bella pulled me on the couch in her living room that is when I came back from my mind. I kept our fingers laced together as I place them on her knee. Then her mom turned to me a started to speak.

"You and Bella can stay in her bedroom, Alice can sleep in the guest bedroom and Jasper can sleep in Emmett's room since he's not coming back tonight after the bachelor party if that's alright with everybody?" We all nodded in agreement. Bella's parents really must trust Bella to let her sleep with a guy that she just started dating a few days ago.

"So how long have you and Bella known each other" she asked

"Only just a few days" I replied

"You guys seem really comfortable for only knowing each other for a few." She stated. It was true we were completely comfortable.

"To be honest it feels like forever." I told her truthfully

"Well take care of her she's one of the greatest girls you'll ever meet." She said. I glanced over at Bella who had a bright pink tint to her cheeks.

"I couldn't agree more" I replied honestly with that she looked at me and gave me a sweet smile as if to say thank you I returned the smile and looked back at Bella's mother.

"Well girls do you mind helping me with lunch?" her mom asked looking at all three girls.

"Sure" the girls replied. Before Bella got up she leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Are you going to be okay in here with the guys?" she asked

"Yeah, go ahead I'll be fine." I said but really I was a little worried but she looked convinced and leaned back in to give me a kiss on the cheek then followed the girls to the kitchen.

**BPOV**

When I walked into the kitchen my mom and Rose bombarded me with questions.

"Why didn't you tell us about him" my mom and Rose asked.

"Because it just happened." I replied

"So, something this important shouldn't have been left out" My mom said

"Yeah, as the best friend I have all rights to dirt on the people your dating Rose added.

"I'm sorry guys it just happened so fast." I said

"So how much do you like him?" Rose asked

"Yeah, How much do you like my brother?" Alice added

"I like him a lot, I feel like I've known him forever." I said

"And it looks like he feels the same way." My mom said.

"I like to think he does." I said

"He does Bella, this is the happiest I've seen him in a long time." Alice piped in.

"Really?" I asked as I started lunch

"uh-huh." She said

"So Rose, Are you excited for the bachlorette party?" I asked trying to get the subject off my relationship with Edward

"Yep!" she said happily. "What exactly are we doing tonight?" she asked me

"It's a surprise." I said

"Not even a hint?" she asked

"Nope." I replied. She knew that she wasn't going to win so she sighed in defeat.

"Fine!" she huffed. I just laughed. Another half hour and lunch was ready with me doing most of the work. The boys came in and we all sat down to eat. When Emmett came in his eyes went wide and he had a big grin on his face I made his favorite, fried chicken.

"Well sis, you really know the way to a man's heart." Emmett said I laughed; he immediately sat down and made his plate.

"Yeah Bells, it looks great." My dad said

"Bella, I didn't know you could cook." Edward said

"She'd have to or else we would all starve." Emmett said with a laugh

"I'm not much of a cook." Mom said

"Not much, mom everything you cook comes out burnt." Emmett said and everyone laughed. Lunch passed pleasantly with never a lack of conversation. After lunch Edward and I went out for a walk. We were walking hand yin hand in a comfortable silence until Edward spoke.

"Your family is great Bella." Edward said

"Well, I'm glad you think so" I replied. He stopped walking pulling to him

"Bella would… he couldn't seem to finish what he wanted to say so I tried to comfort him so I lifted up on my tip toes to press my lips to his for a light kiss. It seemed to work as I saw him visibly relax.

"It's okay just ask me." I said

"Would you consider being my girlfriend?" he asked. I didn't know what to say I didn't expect it so soon but I wanted to become his girlfriend so much.

"I would love to be your girlfriend Edward." I replied

"You would?" he asked I just nodded and smiled. He leaned down and captured my lips in a passionate kiss. Our lips moved perfectly together, he snaked his arms around my waist while I wove my fingers into his hair. I decided to take the kiss deeper so ran my tongue across his bottom lip. We fought for control of the kiss which I soon relented. The kiss went on until I felt the strong need to breathe so I pulled away from him. We were both breathing heavily by this time. He seemed to regain control of his breathing first. He rested his forehead on mine. We stayed like that until we heard my mom yelling our names.

"We better get going." He said with a sigh

"You're right." I said. We walked back to the house hand in hand. When we got back it was it was time to part ways for the bachelor and bachelorette parties.

**Okay that's the latest chapter! Next will be the bachelor and bachelorette parties. I'll probably do one chapter for each. They'll be up in the next couple of days so look out for them, so as always REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	8. READ! my reason for not updating

Hey,

Hey,

Sorry, I hate these but this is important. Sorry that i haven't updated but life has been hectic.I became an Aunt on the 17th and that has basically consumed my life, and I can't update until next Monday!! But I promise that I will have 2 chapters Monday evening. Sorry Sorry Sorry!! PLEASE don't be mad

Timmieberlyn


	9. Bachelorette party

Hey, so I'm going to do the bachelorette party first

**Hey, so I'm going to do the bachelorette party first. I'm going to do this one in Bella's point of view and the bachelor party in Emmett's. So here it is….**

**BPOV**

I so excited for Rosalie's bachelorette party! I've never thrown one before but Alice helped me a lot. Rose seemed excited I hoped she likes it! I couldn't wait to have her in my family officially even though I already thought of her as a sister. She was perfect for my brother. She would be able to keep him in his place just like I have been having to before they got together. I didn't plan anything extravagant, so I decided that I would just have a slumber party. Alice and I were setting up for tonight while Rosalie went home to get some things for tonight.

"I hope she likes this Alice" I said

"She'll love it Bella, stop worrying" Alice replied

"I hope you're right" I said. There was a silence as we continued to set everything up until Alice spoke again.

"Hey Bella?" Alice asked

"Yeah Alice." I answered

"Is Jasper seeing anyone?" she asked

"Not that I know of, why do you like him?" I said

"Yeah he's cute." She said

"Well I would be honored if two of my best friends were dating" I said

"Well you do owe me I am letting you date my brother" she said with a giggle

"And I'm very grateful for that" I said. We finished setting up just in time for Rose to get back.

"Hey everyone I'm back!" Rose yelled

"Alright now we can get started." I said

"What are we doing?" Rose asked as she looked around to see sleeping bags and all of her favorite snacks laid out in the living room.

"We are having a slumber party!" Alice said excitedly.

"That sounds great!" Rose said

"Okay let's get started on the manicures and pedicures" I said.

"Hey Bella, how do you think Edward is doing with the boys?" Rose asked. I gave her a worried look, she giggled.

"Bella, he will be fine…I hope she said, I gave her another worried look.

"Bella, I'm kidding I'm sure they're fine." She assured me.

"I know, I'm just a little worried, they can be a little over protective." I said

"They won't do anything and if Emmett does than I know just how to get back at him." She said suggestively. We all giggled.

"What about Jasper?" I asked.

"Oh, he wouldn't dare, you know all his secrets. Like I said you'll be fine." She replied. She was right I knew everything about Jasper. We finished our manicures and pedicures and we sat in front of the T.V. to watch a Johnny Depp movie marathon. The first movie on the list was Cry-Baby me Rose and my favorite movie **(AN: Cry-Baby is my all time favorite movie! If you haven't seen it, SEE IT!!). **We couldn't sit still during the previews we always got excited when we see this movie. We must have made Jasper and Emmett watch this movie a million times, this movie drove them crazy. Alice stared at us like we were crazy, she started giggling.

"Now I have to see this, it must be good." She said

"Wait, you've never seen Cry-Baby?" Rose asked bewildered. Alice shook her head, Rose just looked at me.

"How could you not watch Cry-Baby with her?" she asked me

"I was going to, but then I figured I'd wait and let her see it with all four of us." I said. My mom just sat on the floor quietly listening to the conversation. We turned our heads to the T.V. when we saw the main menu pop up on the screen. We got to the part where Johnny Depp sings at Turkey Point when Alice spoke up.

"He is soo sexy!!" She said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Uh-huh." I said with probably the same look in my eyes

"I'd do em'!" Rose added. I loved Rose I wish I was as care-free as her. We all giggled. For the rest of the movie it was silent. When the movie was over Rose got up to pick another movie, we have a huge movie collection. I went into the kitchen to get some ice cream. I walked back in the living room and picked up the DVD case to see what she picked Sweeny Todd, great movie. The movie was spent in silence too. Afterwards Rose started the Pirate's of the Caribbean series, by the end of the second one everyone was sleeping but me so decided to go to bed. I woke up about I what I guessed was a few hours later, I looked over and the T.V. was off. I was starving so I walked in the kitchen to see if I could find anything that sounded good. I walked in a saw Edward leaning against the kitchen counter with a glass of milk between his palms. I went to the fridge and got out the milk, and then I went to the cupboard and grabbed a bowl and spoon. I decided on a bowl of fruity pebbles my all time favorite snack** (AN. My all time favorite food!). **

"How was your night?" Edward asked me as I took the first bite. I swallowed the bite and answered him.

"Good. And You?" I replied

"Same" he said simply. Something was off with him but, I couldn't place it.

"They didn't give you a hard time, did they?" I asked him trying to figure out what it was.

"No." he chucked. "They were great" he said. I sighed in relief. "But your Ex didn't seem thrilled when he heard that you had a boyfriend." He said. Ex what did he mean Mike was home in New York but then I thought harder… Sam. He came over and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You met Sam?" I asked

"Yeah he was at the pool hall with some of his friends." He said. That would mean that Jake was there. Jake was one of my Best friends, he was the one to introduce Sam and I.

"Was he nice to you?" I asked

"He was pleasant enough; I would be a little upset if I was in his situation." He replied. I only nodded

"I missed you tonight." He said. I was glad for the subject change.

"I missed you too." I replied. I gave him a small peck on the lips and turned back to my cereal. He didn't release his hold on my waist instead he sat and slid me on his lap. He began to kiss my neck, I was totally in control until he kissed the spot just under my ear. I dropped my spoon and put my empty bowl down on the counter and I turned to face him. We stared at each other for a moment just memorizing each other's facial features. He suddenly leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. I quickly recovered from the shock and kissed him back.. I felt him deepen the kiss as I raised my hands to weave my fingers in his hair. We finally pulled away for air when we did I pulled him up and led him upstairs to my bedroom.

"What are we doing?" Edward asked

"We're going to sleep." I Answered as I opened the door and laid down. I patted the space next to me motioning for him to join me. He did and wrapped his arms around me protectively.

"Goodnight Edward." I said

"Goodnight Bella." I heard him say before I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Okay, again sorry for the late update life is just soo crazy for me lately, I put a lot of myself in this chapter. I'm happy with it and I hope you are too. I'm typing the Bachelor party now so that will be up in a few minutes and I'm already working Chapter10 so that should be up tomorrow or the next day but that depends on how many reviews I get. I need some advice, I want to do a lemon somewhere but I don't know if I should do it yet I'm thinking maybe in a few chapters. Give me your opinion please!!

Bye

Timmieberlyn


	10. Bachelor Party

EMPOV

**EMPOV**

We went our separate ways for the night, we were on our way to the pool hall and I was lost in my thoughts. I couldn't believe that Bella brought a guy home. She's only done that once before when she was with Sam. I could tell that he really cared for Bella. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Jasper

"So Edward do you play pool?" he asked

"Yep" Edward replied

"Good because that is all there is to do around here without going to Port Angeles." Jasper said

"How far is Port Angeles from here?" Edward asked

"About an hour or so, it has the local mall and all of the good restaurants." I replied

"Yeah, we go there about once a week." Jasper explained

"So Edward what are you going to school for?" my dad asked, leave it up to dad to grill Edward.

"I'm going to medical school to be a general practitioner." Edward replied

"That's a very good profession." My dad said

"Yeah, it is, my dad is a doctor and I've always wanted to follow in his footsteps." Edward replied.

"Hey Edward?" Jasper asked

"Yeah?" he replied

"Is your sister seeing anyone?" Jasper asked

"Not that I know of, but she might be I haven't seen her in a while." Edward replied

"You don't live in New York?" my dad asked

"No, I live back home in Alaska." Edward answered. We pulled in the pool hall's parking lot when I spotted Bella's ex's car. I nudged Jasper he turned, looked, and nodded. We walked in and got a round of beers. We sat in the back where we usually sat. We finished our round and found a table and started playing pool. I had to admit Edward could play some pool! We were almost down with our game when same and his friends came over. Jasper noticed and we both stood up and so did Dad, Edward just stared at us in confusion. Sam and his friends were in front of us now.

"Emmett, Jasper, Mr. Swan." Sam greeted. Next to him was Bella's ex-best friend Jacob. Sam extended a hand to my dad,

"Sam, Jacob." I said. Jacob just nodded his head. Edward still looked at us in confusion.

"And who is this?" Sam asked motioning to Edward.

"This is Edward, Bella's boyfriend." I said

"Boyfriend?" he asked

"Yes, Boyfriend." Edward said

"Well, she's quite a girl." Sam replied

"Yes she is." Edward said. We all stood in an awkward pause until it was broken by Sam.

"Well, congrads on the wedding and tell Bella hello to Bella for me."

"Will do." I said then he and his friends turned and walked away.

"So that is Bella's ex huh?" Edward said

"Yep they started dating in her freshman year and ended 2 weeks before graduation. Jasper said.

"Really, what happened?" Edward asked

"He asked her to marry him." Jasper replied

"And she didn't want to marry him?" Edward asked

"She did, but he wanted to stay here and live in La push with his tribe, and she wanted to go to NYU and study photography. When she told him she got accepted, he asked her to stay here. When she said no, he broke it off with her.


	11. The Wedding

So I broke my promise big time

**So I broke my promise big time! I'M SORRY for that it's just Tomorrow's my last day of school! YAY!! And I had exams to study for. Ugh! So here it is the long awaited chapter.**

**RPOV**

I woke up on the couch where I had fallen asleep the night before. I stretched out and looked around and saw that Alice and I were the only ones left down here. I began to wonder where everyone was, when it hit me, I'm getting married today! Immediately I felt a huge grin cross my face. I went to the kitchen where Renee was sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"Good morning Sweetheart." She said in her usual warm tone.

"Good morning." I told her, "Where is everyone?" I asked

"The boys already left for the church, and Bella is still upstairs asleep." She answered. Emmett and I had decided to get married in the church where both of our parents were married. Our parents had been best friends since they were in elementary school. Charlie and Renee took in Jasper and I when our parents died. We owed them so much.

"Well I'm gonna go wake up Bella." I said as I skipped through the hall and up the stairs. I opened the door and she was lying on her bed under a mound of covers. I never got how she and Emmett slept that way.

"Bella!!" I screamed as I threw the covers off of her and jumped on top of her. All she did was groan and burry her head deeper in the pillow.

"Bella! Get up!!" I whined

"Why? I'm not the one getting married." She said

"Bella! Come on" I said frustrated

"Fine! Just give me a minute to get ready." She replied

"Twenty minutes and then I'm coming back up here to drag you out of this bed." I said sternly as I walked out shutting the door behind me.

**EPOV**** 1½ hr before Rose got up.**

I woke up around 7:30 we were leaving for the church in a half hour. I turned to see that Bella was still in a deep sleep. So I slipped out of bed and got the stuff I need to take my shower. When I got out Bella was still lying in bed but she had he eyes open.

"Hey." I said

"Hi" she said sweetly. I walked over and sat on the bed next to her.

"Good morning." I told her as I gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"Good morning." She said

"I have to leave in a few minutes." I said.

"I know "she sighed.

I'm gonna miss you today." She said quietly

"I'll miss you too." We settled in a comfortable silence. I looked down at her and she was again fast asleep, so I quietly slipped out of bed, kissed her on the forehead and made my way out the door. I walked in the kitchen and saw all the guys surrounding the kitchen table.

"Good morning, Edward" Charlie greeted me

"Good morning, Charlie" I said

"How'd you sleep?" Charlie asked me

"Very well sir." I said. "Well we better get going." He said while closing the paper he was reading.

**BPOV** Back in the present…

I walked over to my suitcase and got the things I needed to get ready. While I was in the shower my mind wandered back to last night and my conversation with Edward. He knew about Sam, he probably knew that we were engaged. I was scared to talk about it with him but, I knew that if I wanted things to work out between the two of us I had to be honest with him about everything. I only talked about what happened between me and Sam with Jasper. I could see that Edward wanted to talk about it and I decided that I would sit down and talk with him when we got back to New York. I got out, dressed, and went downstairs. I went in the kitchen where I heard the girls talking.

"Good morning, Sweetheart." My mom said

"Good morning, mom." I said as I hugged her.

'We should start to get ready." Rose said jumping out of her chair pulling me with her. When we got up stairs I did her hair and make-up. I was really good at that but I didn't use the skill on myself. I hated wearing make-up.I helped her get in her dress, she really needed it! It could stand up on its own! After Rose was ready I went to get myself together. The dress that Rose picked out for me was perfect I loved it! It was strapless and it too could stand on its own but, I didn't mind that. It was a beautiful light blue. Everyone says that blue is "my color" I actually looked decent in it and, I didn't even have to wear heels. Rose is letting me wear a pair of white converse. She knows that I hate heels and its not like anyone will see them, my dress touches the floor. When we were all ready we got in the car and drove to the church. We got to the church at 12:30 the wedding was set to start at 1:00. When we got into the dressing room I could tell that Rose was starting to get nervous.

"Rose are you okay?" I asked her, she looked at me and smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Yeah just a little nervous." She replied I nodded and started to walk away from her until she caught my wrist.

Bella, Could you maybe go find Jasper, I just need to talk to him before I get married." I nodded in understanding and went to go find Jasper I went to the men's dressing room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." came a soft reply. I walked in to find all the men in my life in the room fixing each other's ties.

"Jasper, Rose would like to talk to you." I told him he nodded and walked out of the room. I turned on my heels to follow but Emmett stopped me.

"Bella, could we talk?" he asked me. I turned and smiled at him. "Sure, Bubby" I said, dad and Edward took that as their cue to leave.

We went over and sat on one of the couches. Emmett took one of my hands and held it in one of his gigantic ones. "Bella, I'm getting married." He stated. I decided to use the sarcastic card.

"No, is that why I'm dressed in this puffy thing?" I asked him smiling he returned it and it reached his eyes.

"Promise me that you won't get married until you're sure that it's the right person." He asked

"I promise." I replied using my free had to cup his cheek.

"Edward seems like a really great guy but, I still want you to be sure." He said

"Emmett, we haven't been going out that long." I said to him.

"I know its just you guys seem so happy, and I don't want you getting hurt again." He said with sadness in his eyes.

"I know you don't, and I know that Edward and I haven't been dating that long but I know that deep down in my heart that he would never do that to me." I said as I dropped my hand from his cheek.

"You're in love with him aren't you?" he asked me I just stared at him but before I could respond Dad came in

"Guys sorry to interrupt, but its time." He said I turned back to Emmett, he sighed. I put my hand back on his cheek.

"Don't be so nervous" I told him with a smile. I got up and started to walk before Emmett called after me.

"Bella?" He said

"Yeah?" I said turning to him

"You look Beautiful." He said

"You don't look half bad either." I replied we both smiled as we walked out the door. I met up with the rest of the wedding party. I walked up to Jasper and hooked my arm in his as the music started and we walked arm in arm looking around at our friends and family. I spotted Edward in the front row and we smiled at each other. Jasper and I reached the end of the aisle he kissed me on the cheek and we went to our separate sides. The wedding march started and my dad and Rose started to walk up the aisle. She looked as beautiful as ever. She and Emmett never took their eyes off each other. They reached the end of the aisle and my dad lifted her veil and kissed her on the forehead before sitting next to my mother. Rose and Emmett were being married by the same preacher that married our parents as well. The music stopped and the preacher started the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to unite two hearts in holy matrimony. If there is anyone who thinks that these two people should not be united speak now or forever hold your peace **(pause)**. Do you Emmett Michael Swan do you take Rosalie Elizabeth Hale to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?

"I do." He replied with a goofy grin paying on his lips. The preacher nodded and turned to Rosalie.

"Do you Rosalie Elizabeth Hale; take Emmett Michael Swan to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?

"I do" she replied. And then they shared a very passionate first kiss as husband and wife. It wasn't until they were running down the aisle that I realized I had tears running down my cheeks. My brother was married and I had a sister.

**There it is. I won't make any promises. I'm working on the 11****th**** chapter now it's just a matter of when I'll be able to type and post it. As always REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!! **


	12. The Reception

Okay here is chapter 11

**Okay here is chapter 11! **

**BPOV**

As soon as Emmett and Rosalie made their way back down the aisle Jasper and I went to find the rest of the group. We finally got through the crowd and found them waiting outside the church.

"Hello love." Edward said walking up to me.

"Hi." I said as he gave me a light kiss on the cheek. I looked over at Jasper and Alice and they were enveloped in an intense looking conversation. I just shook my head and giggled. Edward leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"I think they like each other."

"I think so too." I replied

"We should head for the hotel." Charlie said. We all nodded our heads in agreement. Rose and Emmett are having the reception at the biggest hotel in Port Angeles which takes about an hour to get to. We all got rooms at the hotel because we knew that everyone would be drinking and it would be too late for everyone to drive home. We were leaving in the morning so it seemed like the best idea. We were supposed to get up and have breakfast before we caught our flight back to New York and before Rose and Emmett went on their honeymoon in Australia. We got to the cars and said our goodbyes.

"Bye mom see you at the hotel." I said

"Bye sweetheart." She replied. I turned to my dad and hugged him.

"Bye Daddy." I said

"Bye baby girl." He replied. I climbed in the passenger seat and we made our way to the Hotel. I spent the ride to the Hotel in a daze. About 15 minutes into it a sense of dread washed over me. I realized that I had no idea what was going to happen when I got back to New York, Edward had to go back home. How could our relationship work when he was all the way in Alaska? Edward looked over and noticed what I guessed was a gloomy look on my face.

"Hey?" he said with a squeeze of my hand

"hmmm?" I asked turning to look at him

"What's wrong?" he asked with a concerned look on his face

"Nothing." I assured him. He didn't look convinced but he left it at that. By that time we were at the hotel, we parked our car and got our room keys. Edward and I were sharing a room and Jasper and Alice had their own. I was still in a glum mood when we were in the elevator. Edward gave me a loving kiss on the top of my head. I leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. The elevator bell rang and the doors opened. Edward grabbed my hand and led me to our room. When we were in the room I collapsed onto the bed Edward followed a pulled me into his arms. I looked at the clock it was 3:30 we had 2 ½ hours before we had to be down stairs for the reception. Edward looked at me and smiled, I smiled back.

"You look incredibly beautiful in that dress." He said

"Well you look equally handsome in that suit." I said blushing with a smile as he kissed my forehead. We were in a comfortable silence before Edward brought up something that I knew he wouldn't let go of.

"I know that, that nothing is something, Bella." He said as he looked down at me. I sighed and turned on my side.

"Bella, what's bothering you?" he asked me with concern laced in his voice.

"It's nothing." I said looking down at the bedspread not looking at him afraid that if I did, my eyes would betray me. He hooked his index finger under my chin and gently pushed it up to meet his smoldering gaze, but I closed my eyes afraid to meet it.

"Love, talk to me." he said in a desperate tone. I opened my eyes and looked at him, not being able to deny him any longer. He pushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"I'm just worried about what's going to happen when we get back to New York." I said in a soft voice. He nodded in understanding.

"I mean, you have medical school in Alaska and I have NYU." I said

"I know love, but you only have a year left of school and then it will make everything easier

"What do we do in the mean time?' I asked

"We see each other when we can, I'm staying in New York another week, so our time isn't completely up." he answered. I smiled and turned into his chest breathing in his scent. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes feeling better about where Edward and I were headed in the relationship. We must have fallen asleep because when I looked at the clock on the night stand it read 5:15. I looked at Edward and he was peacefully asleep. I smiled, I didn't want to wake him but I knew I had to. I leaned up and started to plant light delicate kisses all over his face. He smiled but still didn't open his eyes. I swung my leg (which was hard because I still had on the big puffy dress) over his waist and continued to place my delicate kisses. He finally took a deep breath and opened his eyes. I pushed myself up so I was looking down at him, he smiled at me.

"Well good evening sleepyhead." I said with a smile as I leaned down to give him a light kiss on the lips.

"good evening." He said with a smile

"We should get ready and meet the others downstairs." I said

"Okay." he said sitting up and kissing me again. I slipped off his lap and grabbed the dress that Alice and I bought a few days ago and went to the bathroom. When I came out he was sitting on the edge of the bed dressed the same but, he looked a little more awake.

"Hey." I said as I pushed the hair away from his forehead and kissed it. He looked up at me and smiled.

"You look beautiful, Bella." He said. I smiled, grabbed his hand, and pulled him off the bed.

"Thank you." I said as we reached the door.

"You're welcome" He answered. We found my parents, Jasper, and Alice waiting outside the ballroom. When we reached them Alice was the first to speak.

"Well I obviously did a great job picking out that dress. She said as she looked me up and down.

"Thanks… I guess" I said blushing and slightly confused but I knew that there was a compliment hidden in there somewhere.

"She's right Bells you look great." Dad said as he kissed my red hot cheek. Once we said our hellos we walked in and sat at the table that was reserved for immediate family while we waited for Emmett and Rosalie to make their entrance. Silence was brought upon the room when the DJ came on the mic.

"May it be my pleasure to introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Emmett Swan." He said as Emmett and Rose came through the doors and onto the dance floor.

"The Newlyweds would like to share there first dance as a married couple." He said as we turned and watched them sway to the music. I smiled happily, a few seconds later the DJ started to speak again.

"The lovely couple would like to ask all the lovers to come out and share this dance with them. Edward and I turned to look at each other, he got up and offered his hand, I smiled and too it. we were out on the dance floor as I saw my parents and all of my friends and family get up to dance. Another few seconds went by until I saw the familiar face of Sam walk up and tap on Edward's shoulder. Edward looked behind him to see who it was that tapped him and Saw Sam.

"Can I step in?" Sam asked Edward. Edward looked at me; I nodded not wanting to start anything on my brother's big day. He turned to Sam and nodded.

"Sure." Edward replied as he turned back to me and kissed my forehead and walked back to the table.

"Hey Bella." Sam said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hi Sam." I replied

"How have you been Bella?" he asked me

"I've been good, You? I asked to be polite

"Good." He replied. we continued to dance in an awkward silence. The song ended and we stopped dancing. I went to walk away but he held my wrist in his strong grasp. I looked up at him in confusion. He stepped forward to whisper in my ear.

"I miss you, Bella." I looked up at him my body frozen in shock... once the shock faded I took a quick glance at Edward who frowned at the look on my face. I walked out onto the balcony. I walked to the balcony wall and leaned over it. the sound of footsteps filled my ears. I turned in the direction where they were coming from and saw Edward.

"Hey, are you okay?" He said as he reached me

"yeah, I'm fine" I replied

"Well, the look on your face didn't seem like it." He said

"I'm fine it's just been a while since I've seen him." I said pointing to the ballroom

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened between you two? He asked me

"I will, but not now." I said with a smile. He pulled me in his warm embrace and pressed his lips to my temple.

"I love you, Bella." He said against my skin. I looked up at him, shock filled my face.

"I know it's fast, but I do, and I don't expect you to say anything back..." I put my hand over his mouth to silence him.

"I love you too." I replied. Suddenly he crushed his lips to mine in a passionate kiss, but then my mom came out on the balcony.

"Sweetheart, Emmett is looking for you. He wants to dance before Him and Rose go upstairs.

"Okay Mom tell him I'll be there in a minute." I said turning back to Edward.

"I better get in there." I said giving Edward an apologetic look.

"it's fine, go." He said urging me inside

"Okay I won't be long." I said before turning and walking inside. I walked back to the table and found Emmett.

"Hey Bubby." I said

"Hey Sissy." He replied

"Ready to dance." I asked

"Yep." He said eagerly. I took his hand and pulled him out of his chair. The DJ came back on the mic.

"The groom and his sister and the Bride and her brother would like to share a dance." I looked up at Emmett who was staring at Rose intently.

"Bubby, you might want to wipe the drool of your chin." I joked

"I can't help it! She's beautiful." He said. With love in his eyes.

"How did I get so lucky to have so many great people in my life?" he said

"I don't know." I joked

"Ha Ha very funny." He said

"I'm kidding, it's because your such an awesome person." I said with a smile.

"Well, that's true." He said smugly.

"Conceded much." I replied he smiled. Then the song ended and we broke apart. The DJ came back on the mic.

"The bride and groom would like to say their goodbyes." He said as Emmett and Rose Waved to their friends and family and made their way upstairs. A few minutes later my eyes started to flutter close. Edward leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"We should probably head up too." I could only nod. I saw him whisper something to my parents and then lift me in his arms. Soon I found myself on the soft bed. The last thing I heard was Edward.

"Sweet dreams Bella, I love You.".

"Love you too." I replied sleepily.

Okay that's chapter 11! I'll try and update soon. As always REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


	13. Back to New York

Okay Chapter 12:

**Okay Chapter 12:**

**BPOV**

I woke up in bed alone. I sat up and looked around the room. Edward was nowhere to be found. I heard the bathroom door open and turned to see Edward walking in, in just a towel. I couldn't help but stare and fantasize about his sculpted chest. His voice put an end to my fantasies.

"You should get up and get ready we have to meet everyone downstairs in a half hour." I looked at the clock on the night stand that read 7:30. I got up and got in the shower. By the time that I was ready it was time to go meet them down stairs. When we got downstairs Jasper and Alice were already at the table.

"Hi guys!" I greeted them as we sat down. Soon after we got downstairs the rest followed. We were all done eating and talking when my mom started in on my and Edward's relationship.

"So Edward, when are you going back to Alaska." She asked

"I plan spending another week in New York." He answered

"Well that's nice; it gives you two more time together." She said looking at Edward and me. We both glanced at each other briefly before turning to my mom and nodding. Breakfast went by quickly and Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Edward, and I made it to the airport. Emmett and Rosalie managed to get a flight around the time of ours. We got to the airport and waited for our flights to start boarding. Emmett and Rosalie's flight was first. Edward and I sat next to each other with our hands intertwined and talking lightly about nothing in particular. Emmett and Rosalie spent their wait making out while Alice sat reading one of her fashion magazines. Soon the intercom came on and announced that Emmett and Rose's flight was boarding. We all stood up to say goodbye. Emmett came up to me and gave me a hug.

"He's a keeper." He whispered in my ear. I smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Emmett." I whispered before giving him a kiss on the cheek. He just nodded and turned to Edward.

"Take care of her." He said shaking his hand

"I will." He replied, turning to give me a smile, I smiled back and turned to say goodbye to Rose.

"He's a cutie." She whispered as she pulled away. I nodded as I looked over at Emmett who was giving Alice a bone crushing hug. I just smiled.

"Babe we better go if we're gonna make our flight." Emmett said pulling Rose to the gate.

"Alight, bye Everyone." She said

"Bye." We all replied waving. Soon after Emmett and Rose boarded their plane, our plane began boarding. We weren't on the plane long before I began to drift off to sleep. It felt like minutes later I was being nudged awake. I opened my eyes and looked around, Edward was getting our bags out of the overhead compartments and Alice was standing up behind my seat. It looked like we were the last ones on the plane. We made our way off the plane and out of the airport. We got back to the apartment with take-out in hand. We ate, then I suddenly realized that I was exhausted.

"I think I'm gonna go take a nap." I said with a yawn.

"I think I'll go with you." Edward said standing up.

"But Bella, I thought we might go shopping." Alice whined

"Alice, I'm exhausted." I said. She opened her mouth to protest but Edward stopped her.

"Alice we just got back from a long trip and we all need to rest." He said. She got the sad look on her face that she knew I couldn't stand.

"Alice, how about this, Edward and I will go shopping with you tomorrow." I said trying to get the sad look off her face.

"Promise?" she asked

"Promise" I said with a smile

"Fine." She said, then she walked off to her room. I looked at Edward who had a horrified look on his face.

"Oh come on, it won't be that bad,." I said with a smile.

"Whatever you say." He said as he grabbed my hand and led me to my room." We laid in my bed, in each other's arms I closed my eyes just loving the warmth that his body was giving me. I suddenly felt Edward push the hair away from my neck and kiss the skin there. I turned and faced him so that I could kiss his lips.

"I love you." He said against my lips, I smiled. "I love you too." I told him before he placed his lips back on mine. I took the kiss a step further and licked his bottom lip. He parted his lips and welcomed my tongue into his mouth. When he pulled away I cupped his cheek in my hand and leaned my forehead against his.

"I'm going to miss you so much." I whispered

"I'm going to miss you too, just as much, probably more, but we still have a week left so let's enjoy it" he said. I nodded and gave him a light kiss on the lips and turned back around. It was quiet until he spoke again.

"When's your next break?" he asked. I thought a minute before I answered.

"Spring break, why? I replied.

"Well I was thinking you could come visit me in Alaska, and meet my parents." He answered. I turned back over so I could see his face.

"Really?" I asked him unsure

"Yea I've already met your family so it's only fair that you meet mine." He said with a smile. I suddenly got really nervous. He must have seen it because he kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry, my parents will love you." He said in a reassuring voice. I nodded and turned back over and closed my eyes. When I opened them again I was in my bed with Edward beside me. I just laid there for a minute looking at him before deciding that I wasn't tired anymore. So I got up and sat in the chair in the corner and went through some pictures on the table next to it. They were the pictures I took on me and Edward's date in the park. I didn't even get through the stack before Edward began to stir. I saw that Edward was waking up so I went and climbed in bed straddling his waist and planting kisses all over his face. It wasn't long before I saw his eyes open. I sat up and waited for him to fully wake up. He looked at me and gave me a small smile.

"Good afternoon., have a good nap?" I asked with a smile

"Yes I did, especially since you were lying next to me." he said the sleep still in his voice.

"Well I'm glad." I said. I got off of him and led him to the chair where all of my pictures were and sat on his lap and pulled out an album Labeled "High School." and turned back to Edward.

I'm ready to talk now." I said he only nodded for me to continue.

"Sam and I started dating when I was 15, he was 17. Our parents were thrilled, they were good friends. It didn't take us long to confess our love for each other. He was all I could think about, he was my everything. We made plans to get married after I graduated I wanted to move to New York and go to NYU and he knew it, but he wouldn't say anything about it. Time went by quickly and Sam graduated high school and was going to college in Seattle. I just figured that he didn't want to be away from me and that he would transfer when I graduated. Then my senior year came and it was time to fill out college applications. I of course applied to NYU. I could tell that Sam wasn't happy about it but I just thought it was because he wanted me to be happy. Some time passed and I found out I was pregnant. Sam and I were thrilled, yeah, it was early but we always wanted kids. I got my acceptance letter To NYU a week after I found out. Everything in my life was perfect. When I went to Seattle to tell Sam he wasn't happy. He asked me to stay, he said that it wasn't good to raise the baby in New York.. He officially asked me to marry him, but he wanted me to stay here with him. When I told him that my future was in New York he ended it. I was like a zombie, I went to school, work and then home. I never went out with friends or anything. Emmett, Rose, and Jasper pulled me out of my zombie like state long enough to go to Prom with Jasper. I was showing so I had to wear a maternity dress. After Prom I went back to the way I was. I went to the doctor for an ultrasound. When they did the ultrasound the doctor couldn't find the heartbeat. They found out that my baby was dead. They figured that my depression was too much for the baby to handle. The doctors said that the only way to get the baby out would be for me to give birth like normal only my baby would be dead. It was a girl, she was so small! I decided to name her and burry her just like normal. I named her Natalie Olivia Uley. Sam came to the hospital and proposed again, but I knew he felt guilty and I knew that he would want me to stay here and I wanted to go to NYU. So I turned him down and came here." By the end I had silent tears running down my cheeks.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry.' Edward said with a sad expression on his face.

"It's ok Edward, Really. I said I turned back to the album on my lap and opened it. the first picture was of me and Jasper at Prom.

"You look very sexy pregnant." Edward whispered in my ear. I felt a light blush creep up my neck..

"thank you." I replied still blushing. The next few were of me and Sam. By the time we got through the album he knew everything there was to know about me and my high school experience.

**Okay so I was going to continue but it took a lot for me to get this far soo I'm going to stop here. It took me sooo long to do this Chapter. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**


End file.
